Dragon in the mist
by evefairytale02
Summary: Lucy is a orphan and goes to the town of Magnolia with her friend Puck and Till. what happens when they meet the gang from fairytale? there's quite a bit of jealousy, but who will steal Lucy's heart. Lucyxvarious


Dragon in the Mist

Somewhere in a cave

July 8  
>"Be ready to drop the egg. Make sure it breaks." said a very deep voice. With that a dragon flew out of the cave and into the deep dark of the night. With the tiniest bit of egg shining against the moon light within his huge claws. At the same time no one knew, but a dragon trainer was being left at an orphanage. The dragon landed in an open field prepared to squish the egg, when all of a sudden a herd of wild horses came running. He had no clue that the amount of time it took to burn and eat them would be enough for the dragon to hatch and run. The dragon was a rare kind. Rare yet powerful. His scales were as black as night and his teeth as white as snow. After being born he went for his dragon trainer. There were dragon trainers born about every thousand years and ten years ago was one of them. If a dragon is hatched with no mother they automatically follow the scent of a dragon trainer. Well lucky for this little guy a girl was living in the small village nearby. With the hatch of an egg an adventure was born.<p>

July 8  
>"Man it's about time." I said finally able to wake up Till. She sleeps like a rock. Not that I don't, but at least I know what time to wake up at. "What's going on? Are we being attacked by a dragon yet?" She says that one day while outside she saw a dragon. As cool as that would be. She also says she saw the director of the orphanage turn into an alien, and I'm a pretty good lie spotter. That's like my super power I can spot lies, but what she said about the dragon didn't set off any alarms. It was like she totally saw it. There came a knock-knock on the door outside. "Coming" I said loud enough to hear through the door. I started to wonder why anyone would be here this early. Since I'm one of the oldest kids here. That means I practically run the place. The only time I don't is for meal times when the caretaker makes us food. She doesn't really care what we do as long as it doesn't bother her. "Hello?" I said as I answered the door. Nothing was there until I looked down. I stood there in shock. It was a dragon. In the middle of the night. "You're a d-dragon." I said in a whisper to make sure not to wake up the other kids. The dragon was the size of a stuffed animal. "Rawr." was the way he answered. He ran up and started rubbing on me like a cat. I just couldn't help myself I had to pick it up. "Aw aren't you just the cutest thing." I said as it cooed at me. "Are you talking about me?" I heard a voice around age. Except from a boy. "Never in a million years puck. Plus you of all people should know this." I answered with sass in my tone. "Well someone is feisty in the morning. What do you got there?" he asked. Me and Puck are pretty good friends, but the way we talk to each other is through teasing so no one gets any ideas. "Oh you know just a dragon." "Ah don't lie to me what it is?" he answered not believing me. He took the dragon out of my hands, but the dragon obviously didn't like so he bit him. "Ah" he was about to yell, but I put my hand over his mouth and he muffled a yell. Once he was quiet the dragon jumped on top pf me and I swore he stuck his tongue out at Puck. "Well aren't you a sweet heart." he answered sucking on his bite mark. "Hey leave him alone. Oh by the way I just woke up Till, but I think she fell back asleep. Can you please go wake her up?" I gave him an innocent look. "You know I can't say no when you make that face." He said wearily. "I know" I answered in a sing song voice. He finally after five minutes couldn't get her up so I came over. "Hey Till breakfast is ready." I whispered in her ear and she shot up like a bullet. Hitting me in the chin on the way up. "Ow! That hurt." as soon as I said that the dragon jumped up about to attack her when I caught him in midair. "Wow how did I do that?" I said with him purring in my arms. "What is that? Hey that looks similar to the dragon I saw that one time. Except the only difference was that it was the size of a house. This one is the size of a teddy bear." She just would not stop talking. The weird thing is that she just woke up. "Just shut up okay?" they both took in that a mystical creature walked into the house pretty well. Was not expecting that. Well it's almost midnight we better get going if we're going to do the plan. Especially with a dragon now<p>

In that cave again

"Well did you do it?" a voice said echoing through the cave. I had no clue what became of the egg and whether or not it's dead, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Yes master." I said trying not to look like I was lying. "You liar!" he said with a booming voice. With the echo just adding to the noise. Then everything became quiet. It was long and I was dreading what he would say next. "You are such a useless dragon, Ignor." he said. You could just hear the tiredness in his voice. "At least tell me what happened." he said. "What happened was stamped of horses came by and well I was hungry, and you of all people know what I'm like when hungry." that made him shut up a moment and think. "Well yes, but what happened to the dragon?" he asked. "Well let me finish master. As I was chasing down the herd and eating the egg must have hatched." I said. "But that's impossible. That must mean there is a dragon trainer nearby that area. They only hatch at a one thousand feet distant from a dragon trainer or mother." after saying that he looked like he went into deep thought. Well that is my cue to leave. The master is just scared the prophecy will come true, but me I think the egg got squished in the stampede. Probably just saying that to make myself feel better.

Lucy point of view

July 9

A mile away from the village

"Finally I thought we'd never be able leave." I said with a happy sigh. "And with a dragon at that. Of all the things to expect I never thought I would see this little guy." I started to pet it and it began to hum a song. It was very beautiful and had nice tone. Puck and Till seemed to think the same thing. Their eyes were full of awe. We just walked and listen, There would be those people who would turns around to see who's playing, but when they saw nothing they hurried up their walking like nothing happened. The three children had been waiting for this day to go somewhere other than the orphanage. Sometimes we all had hide, because the officers would most likely try to get an I.D. out of us. Which let's just say we don't have any, but lucky for me I have a purse the right size to hold the dragon, because as you can tell we don't exactly have a pedigree. You wouldn't think you need one, but I'm not taking any chances. Oh right I haven't told you what we're doing and going. Well we are going to Magnolia City. It is a beautiful city with an interesting building everyone named Fairy Tale because of the people who work there. It is a giant theater, but everyone there works magic. Well at least it looks like it, but they are hiring all ages so we decided to leave. The caretaker was a mean old lady and would beat us if we did not listen, so we left. "Were here! Were here! Finally I never thought it would work!" I said loud enough for only us to hear. "There it is guys." I said pointing at the extravagant building. The dragon who I named shadow started squirming as soon as I got excited. "Here you can see, but don't move too much." He listened and answered with a squawk and peeked through the hole. We finally got to the steps and walked through the door. We all looked at the room with beautiful design on the walls and ceiling. "Hey you're not supposed to be here yet." said a boy around the same age as me. "Look we need to talk to the owner or someone that can help us. Please?" I said with a pleading face. He just stared at me and then smiled slightly. Well it was more like a twist at the mouth, but a smile none the less. "Fine. Man how does anyone say no to you?" He said. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him "Never mind, so what's going on here why are you guys here? Anything I can do?" He seemed quiet and shy. "Hello how can I help you?" asked an older man with dark blue hair he seemed nice. "Um well I was wondering if we could um work here." I mumbled. "I'm sorry dear what did you say?" He had a small bit of English accent. I took a deep breath I have to be confident. "We were wondering if you could hire the three of us. We have something to show you also." I said with full confidence. He looked surprised like I threw him off how forward I was. He all of a sudden he said something to the boy whose name still haven't figured out and he ran off. "Yes. Yes we will hire you. Anyways we need an actor and a fiery actress for our next play, so this will work out." he said. My face lit up with happiness. "Oh didn't you tell me you wanted to show me something?" he said. "Oh yes nearly forgot. Shadow meet the nice man who hired us." With that he popped his head out and squawked. He looked at Shadow with amazement. "Hehe he said hi. He came to our door step and we let him in. He doesn't like Till and Puck though. Isn't that right?" he answered by purring. "Um well if you're going to work here we need to know where you live." he said fixing himself. "Um that could be a problem, because we um kind of don't have a home. We left the orphanage, because she beat us. After we left I guess we didn't think that far." I gave him a shy smile. "Hey. Macao I brought Makarov." said the boy coming back except this time he had no shirt on. "Oh good. Ah dang it Gray put on a shirt please they're new here." said Macao. "What are you talking...Dang it I did it again." said Gray running off. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you find that funny, because you're gonna have to get used to that." He said smiling. With that the old man named Makarov came up. "Is she the one you were talking about, because she fits the description? Blonde hair, shoulder length, and just the right height compared to the boy." he said I was starting to blush. "Oh and I bet not very often boys can say no to you." I didn't understand what he said that time, but that made Puck blush. "Hey! Why do people keep saying stuff like that? Gosh I don't even know what you mean by that." I said starting to get frustrated. He just laughed and said "She is perfect for this part stubborn, a leader, easily frustrated, she seems kind hearted and cute." That made me blush and stop dead in my tracks. Everyone just stared at him shocked by what he just said. "Hahaha relax, but it is very true all of what I just said. Will you be in our play?" he asked when he laughed he had a deep voice which did not fit how short he was. "Um what is the play about, because if you're not done Till's always full of ideas. Heads up she will never stop talking once you get her started." He laughed once again at that. He's seems like a jolly man. "Oh look at what she has." said Macao as he pointed at Shadow. "Where on earth did you get that?!" he said. "Hey what's with all the yelling? I worked all night I want to sleep. Gray tricked me into doing It." said another boy's voice around my age. He came in and stopped as soon as he saw me. "What going on Macao?" He asked. Macao didn't hear him ask. "Well it's your own fault for being stupid enough to fall one of his tricks. Even Erza can't get tricked by Gray you're the only one." he said continuously blabbing along not noticing the boy's face getting red. "Um Macao you didn't answer my question what's going on?" he said trying to hide his embarrassment. "Oh you mean them well we just hired them and turns out the girl. Oh wait I haven't gotten your name." he said. "The names Lucy." I said. "Okay well Lucy is going to be the main girl in the play, right?" he turned to me and I just shrugged and nodded. "Oh and by the way this is Natsu, but we all just call him Nat. Say hi Nat." he said pushing the boy in front of me. "Hi nice to meet ya. As you just learned the names Natsu, but you can call me Nat." He gave me a big goofy and gave him a shy one in return. "Nice to meet you too. I'm not the only one here though. This is Till and this is Puck." He seemed to be glaring at the boy. "Till is like my sister and Puck is my best friend." that made him get a smug look on his face, but I just ignored it. "Hey you want to see something?" I said. I saw a flash of curiosity in his eye. "Um sure what is it?" He said blushing which started to confuse me. "Hey Macao can I show him Shadow." after I said that the boys eyes lit up. "Wait what does Shadow look like is he a dragon?" "How did you know?" I said letting him jump out of my bag. He ran right up to Nat and purred on him like he does to me. "Hehe that's funny I thought he only did that to me." Which once again made him blush. I wonder why. With that Gray came back out. "Oh hi. I never actually told you my name did I? Well the names Gray what's yours?" He said "The names Lucy. Nice to meet you." I said and smiled nicely.

Nat's point of view

Hey what the heck why is everyone up and about? Can't they tell I'm sleeping? "Gray why do you have clothes on?" I said trying to think of the last time he had a shirt on. "We have guest. "He said pretty happy. "Oh yeah well our guest just woke me up. I don't know how Erza sleeps through this whole thing." I said. "She has worked nonstop the past two days. That's how, idiot. Man your gonna look stupid in front of the guest." That did it we started fighting. Finally I walked away. When I came in I was mad, but then I looked up and there was a girl smiling looking my way and about my age. With blond hair and cream colored skin she was... Never mind. "What's going on Macao?" I said. He just started blabbing on about how I was tricked and the girl started giggling which made me blush. A girl made me, Natsu blush. How is that possible!? Then he started talking about how she was going to be the main girl which is kind of cool, but awkward because I'm the best friend who sadly falls in love. Man this is going to be awkward. Then Macao said "Oh and by the way this is Natsu, but we all call him Nat." and then he started pushing me toward her which seemed to surprise her just as much as me. So I just went along. "Hi nice to meet ya. The names Natsu as you already know but, you can call me Nat" I said and gave her my biggest smile which I don't know why. "Well nice to meet you too." after saying that she introduced everyone else. The boy Puck seemed to be mad and gave me a glare, but as soon as Lucy said they were best friends he looked smug like a spoiled brat getting what he wants. "Hey do you want to see something." she said. "Um sure what is it?" I said trying to ignore the boy who keeps glaring at me. "Hey Macao can I show him Shadow?" she asked. Wait Shadow that's a name Igneel said was his son's that (even though Gray has it too) taught me how to do magic? "Wait what does shadow look like? Is he a Dragon?" she looked surprised by what I said. "How did you know?" Then the dragon popped out of her bag and ran up to me and started purring. She started laughing and said "That's funny I thought he only did that to Me." that's a bit weird and that kid is glaring at me again. My face must of turned red because she gave me a confused look.

Gray point of view

Man I hate him sometimes, but I totally won that fight. Like seriously he just walked away. Well I am gonna see that girl whose name I need to learn. I'm gonna go right now. I came in and she was watching Nat play with a dragon. "Oh hi." I say trying to sound cool. "I never actually told you my name did I? Well the names Gray what's yours?" I said "Nice to meet you the names Lucy" she gave me a nice smile after saying that. "Has she met Loki yet?" said Macao. Everyone went quiet. Lucy looked confused and said "Um who exactly is Loki?" with that Loki came out. "Someone say my name?" he asked. Oh-no here we go.

Lucy point of view

The so called Loki stepped in the room. "Someone say my name?" he asked. There was at the least three or four girls hanging on to him. He looked at the room and stopped at me. "Well Looks like we have a newbie. Is she here for the play or to stay?" he asked. I could tell he was smirking. "She's um here to stay with us. Along with her friends." said Macao who was fiddling with the paint brush in his pocket. "The names Loki nice to meet you. And what might your name be?" He leaned up against the door way to the room. "Um the names Lucy and these are my friends. Till and Puck." I said showing him both of them. "Wait are you to dating?" he said. I busted out laughing. "Never in a million years." I said out of breath from laughing. Till was laughing along when she heard what he had said. He then walked up to Puck and said something to him which apparently made him blush deep red. "I'll take that as a yes then. Well Lucy your here to stay eh?" "Yup!" I answered a bit excited. I had completely forgotten about the girls behind him, but then I remembered when they started whispering and glaring. "Is she really going to stay?" "Yeah, just look he's already hitting on her and she doesn't even notice." they kept whispering and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Well since you need somewhere to stay I guess I could get you guys a house." said Macao laughing. When I looked around I realized Gray had taken off his shirt again. "Um Gray" I whispered. "Yeah" he asked. "Um you kind of took off your shirt again." I said slightly blushing. He looked down and turned beet red. "Ahh not again!" with that he ran off. I just couldn't help it I started giggling. "Is he always like that?" I asked still giggling. "Yeah, but normally he doesn't care about his clothes. He must really be trying to keep his clothes on, he normally just has on underwear." Macao said thinking about what he just said. With that I just kept laughing. "So what about our living arrangements?" I said. "Well I can have Till live with Makarov he's what we call the master here. The problem is for you. The only place we have open is the boy's dorm. We have a whole bedroom left are you willing to stay there?" he asked while looking at the boys around him. "Puck will share a room with the guys." "Um yeah I'll do it." I said. Gray had come in while we were talking. All the guys started to look excited, but I noticed that Puck had a very mad look on his face.

At the boys dorm

Turns out it was a house and the only thing I had separate was a room. "Hey need me to show you around the house?" offered Nat. "Yeah sure. I didn't expect this place to be so big." I looked around in awe. "Well we do have kids that come along quite often. Quite a few of the kids got adopted, because they were still in the system. The rest aren't even in the system." said Nat. "Well thanks to Puck's computer smarts he got our names out of the system." I said. I turned around and saw Puck blushing. I had to laugh. Normally he's the one who makes me blush. It's nice to get payback sometimes. "How long have you two been friends?" said Loki walking up to me and Nat. "Um well ever since I came to the orphanage. That was about when I was two years old so at least fourteen years to this day. I turned sixteen today and I am having the best birthday so far." All of the boys looked at one another with a knowing look even Puck. "I mean we finally got out of that terrible orphanage and we got the job we needed and a roof over our head all in one day. Plus I've made some pretty cool friends. How could this day get any better?" I said looking around. It looked like all the guys were blushing. All except for Puck who looked like he was about to murder. "So um this is your room. Just to let you know we've never had a girl here so please don't get mad at us if we do anything stupid." he said the last part pretty loud trying to warn the guys. Since we were walking together I started to look at Nat. His hair is was Salmon colored. Not quite pink, because it was too dark. "What do you mean there's a girl here?" said another voice upstairs. Then footsteps started coming down. He had a pure white hair nearly the opposite of Gray's who had jet black. Yet they looked a lot like each other. He stopped dead in his tracks like he was frozen. "Um hello the names Lucy nice to meet you." I said looking a bit shy. It's like every turn I take there is another guy. The worst part is I can't talk about it, because Till's living somewhere else. "Um 'ello the names Lyon. What the heck is a girl doing in the guy's dorm?" he said looking at the ground. "Yo Lyon, this is Lucy. She is getting the extra room in between me, Loki, and Nat." Gray said. "Are you sure that's such a good idea to put her next to Loki?" he said. "Hey." said Loki. "That hurt me." he said with very dramatic arm flailing. "Oh and you get a new roommate. Yo Puck come and meet your room mate." with that Puck came up and nodded his head and that was it. "Puck be more nice and actually greet him." I said getting annoyed with his attitude. He blushed and said a real greeting. The guys looked at me in awe. Which was weird, but in the end made me blush. Then Loki smirked and I heard him mumble under his breath, because I have great hearing. "Man she's cute when she blushes. Who knew she had power over that boy." that made me blush even deeper. "Um just a heads up guys. Mainly Loki I have great hearing. So um keep the comments to yourself." I said. That made him blush. With that everyone started laughing at him. Even I couldn't help but giggle. "Man it sure looks like you're gonna do just fine here." said Nat still laughing. "Yeah I think we will all get along." I said agreeing. "This my room right?" I said. Just to confirm. "Yeah and I think Shadow will do fine in there too." said Nat.

Gray point of view

I walk up and the room got awkward, because my twin walked in. I came in just in time to answer him "Yo Lyon, this is Lucy. She is getting the extra room in between me, Loki, and Nat." I said. "Are you sure that's such a good idea to put her next to Loki?" he said. "Hey." said Loki. "That hurt me." he said dramatically. "Oh and you get a new roommate. Yo Puck come and meet your room mate." with that Puck came up and nodded his head and that was it. "Puck be more nice and actually greet him." Lucy said looking and sounding frustrated. I was really surprising when he listened I just stood there looking at here in awe. It was really cute when she started blushing. Then Loki said under his breath "Man she's cute when she blushes. Who knew she had power over that boy." After that she blushed even deeper. She must have pretty good hearing. Then she said what I was thinking "Um just a heads up guys. Um mainly Loki I have great hearing. So um keep the comments to yourself." That made him blush. With that everyone started laughing at him. Everyone including Lucy even laughed. "Man it sure looks like you're gonna do just fine here." said Nat still laughing. "Yeah I think we will all get along." she said back. "This my room right?" she asked. "Yeah and I think Shadow will do just fine in there too." said Nat. Man he must really think that dragon looks like his old father. He was a dragon just like him, but everyone has a sad back story, so everyone still fights with him. Maybe I should tell her we can both do magic along with my brother. "Hey guys come here I have a question." I said and everyone but Lucy and Puck came up. She said she was going to her room. "Um should we tell her you know what?" they all stood there. Then in unison they said "Yes.". We knocked on the door and told her to go to the backyard. "I will just let me change my clothes." she answered. Five minutes later she came out with her hair in a loose pony tail and wore baggy basketball paints. Her shirt was too big, so she pulled it to the side with another ponytail holder. All the guys were looking at her with mouths slightly ajar if not open. Not that I could say differently for myself. She came down the steps. "What wrong? Something on my face?" she said. "Um no, but we have to show you something." That's when I noticed Shadow follow her out the door like a dog following its owner. "We are able to do magic" I said.

Loki point of view

what is she wearing? She is living in a house full of boys. Is she trying to look good or does she just naturally look this way? Man all I know is everyone is looking at her with mouths open. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she said innocently as if not understanding what's going on. Is she really this clueless with guys? Well this is definitely be an interesting going to be an interesting year.


End file.
